Chantons rêves et révolution
by Maora-chan
Summary: Au 18ème siècle, rien ne va plus. Le peuple crie famine et pauvreté à la monarchie qui ignore leur présence. Se déroule alors une histoire tragique entre 2 protagonistes, Ciel et Sébastian, même jusqu'au-delà de la mort, à l'aide de véritables chants et danses de révolution.


**Maora-chan :** Hello ! Ce projet me tenait vraiment à cœur, car l'idée est tirée de 1789 – Les Amants de la Bastille, que j'ai été voir il n'y a pas si longtemps, et je dois avouer que cette comédie musicale m'a fort marquée ! Alors j'avais envie de partager mes écris avec vous, autours de Ciel et Sébastian ! Evidemment, je n'enlève pas la petite dose de Lemon … Tout au long des chapitres vous serra présentés les différentes chansons du spectacle de 1789, pas toutes, mais la plupart. Elles seront présentées en dialogue, en véritables paroles ou autre, en verra bien … Il ne se passe pas encore grand chose, mais ça va arriver ! Personne n'est démon dans cette fic, ils sont tous humains ! Sur ce, je vous laisse !

**Titre :** Chantons rêves et révolution.

**Disclaimer :** Seul Ciel et Sébastian ne m'appartiennent pas … Je les empreintes justes.

**Rating :** M pour un peu d'horreur et de présence de Lemon.

**Genre :** UA, OCC (je l'avoue) Deathfic

**Synopsis :** Au 18ème siècle, rien ne va plus. Le peuple crie famine et pauvreté à la monarchie qui ignorent leur présence. Se déroule alors une histoire tragique entre 2 protagonistes, Ciel et Sébastian, même jusqu'au-delà de la mort, à l'aide de véritables chants et danses de révolution.

Sur ce, good lecture et mes excuses pour les probables fautes d'orthographes !

* * *

**L**e soleil pointait à l'horizon, teintant le ciel d'une couleur pamplemousse. Les quelques nuages présents se faisaient repousser pour la brise matinale, dégageant ainsi la voute orangée qui s'étendait à perte de vue. La journée commençait pour les habitants de cette ville de misères. Les hommes sortaient travailler, revenant souvent avec peu de revenu, les femmes aux foyers s'occupaient de leurs progénitures et du ménage en fredonnant et les jeunes filles rappliquaient de leurs aventures de la veille, des billets si précieux cachés dans leurs corsets. La situation économique était au plus faible, autours du palais somptueux de la monarchie. La famine se faisait de plus en plus présente, rendant le peuple de plus en plus violent avec les Hommes fortunés. Bien des révoltes avaient eu lieu, mais l'état de tout un peuple ne semblait pas préoccuper d'avantage les personnes dans leurs aises, dépensant des sommes astronomique pour se divertir, à l'inverses de tous ces travailleurs, ces femmes aux foyers et ces prostituées.

**N**otre histoire commence dans une petite maisonnette, à l'extrémité de la petite ville malpropre, lors du retour d'Alice Michaelis dans son logis, vers 5H00 du matin. Son frère, Sébastian Michaelis, attendait son retour avers impatience, assis à la table de la cuisine. Dès qu'il reconnut le son familier de la clochette par-dessus la porte, il se précipita vers la jeune femme avec une lueur inquiète gravée dans le regard. Il était réveillé depuis quelques heures, à se lamenter sur le sort de sa pauvre sœur qui tardait à rentrer. Celle-ci était forte, mais dans le monde ou l'on vivait, tout était dangereux. Les maladies courraient partout, menaçant de prendre la jeune femme à tout moment … Il était plus qu'inquiet, et cette perspective lui redonnait encore plus de volonté à faire bouger les choses.

**A**lice ferma la porte derrière elle, qui lui répondit avec un grincement strident, preuve que tout tombait en ruine. Avec un léger sourire, elle fourra ses doigts fins dans son corset, entre ses deux siens, et brandit avec fierté les bouts de papiers après les avoir lentement retirés du tissu, devant le regard étonné de Sébastian qui ne s'attendait pas à autant.

**- Avec qui as-tu passé la nuit pour recevoir autant d'argent ? Qu'a tu accepté de faire Alice ?** Questionna le jeune frère, la voix légèrement enrouée.

La jeune fille baissa quelques instants le regard avant de poser la liasse sur une commode non-loin, la quittant des yeux seulement quand Sébastian lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait une réponse.

**- J'ai vendu mon corps, comme d'habitude.** Répliqua la Michaelis en prenant place sur une chaise de la cuisine, cachant sa difficulté à se déplacer. **Celui-ci n'était pas avare, c'est tout.**

**L**a vérité était toute autre, mais elle se refusait à confier cette expérience à ce frère trop protecteur, sinon le résultat serait un assassina volontaire. Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, elle constata de ses deux yeux la misère de cet habitation.

**- Alice …** Murmura le ténébreux. **Je ferai tout pour changer les choses, je te le promets. Bientôt, nous serons riches !**

**L**es yeux brillants de conviction, il vint happer les mains de sa charmante sœur, qui ne put s'empêcher de dévoiler sa surprise en un faible hoquet, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur au picotement soudain de son corps. L'enfoiré de la veille n'y était pas allé de main morte … Il y avait des conséquences à tout.

**- Cette cage ou toi et moi nous vivons serra bientôt détruite, parole de Michaelis. Et tous savent qu'un Michaelis ne ment jamais.**

**A**lice ne s'attendait pas à ce changement de situation, mais ne put que sourire devant autant d'entrain naïf. Son frère avait beau avoir 3 ans de plus qu'elle, Alice se trouvait moi rêveuse du haut de ses 15 ans. Mais un peu de rêverie n'était pas un crime.

**- Je n'en doute pas, mon frère.**

Sa main se posa sur la joue cristalline du jeune homme, glissant sur cette dernière au débit de ses paroles.

**- Mais je suis fatiguée … Peux-tu me laisse me reposer un instant ?** Articula difficilement la jeune femme, qui devenait légèrement rouge d'effort à rester les sens en alerte.

**S**ébastian acquiesça faiblement, et aida la ténébreuse à se relever. L'un à côté de l'autre, le tableau était parfait. Leurs traits étaient les mêmes, ainsi que leurs cheveux même si ceux de la jeune fille lui arrivaient aux reins, contrairement à Sébastian qui les possédaient à hauteur de la nuque, à l'exception de deux mèches ébènes encadrant son visage, touchant de leurs pointes ses épaules. Leurs yeux étaient pareils, d'un pourpre lumineux, sa sœur les possédants grands et pétillants tandis que Sébastian, légèrement étiré en amandes. Quand on les croisait dans la rue, le doute ne s'installait pas : ils étaient liés par le sang, voir presque faux jumeaux malgré leurs différences d'âges.

**D**ocilement, Sébastian laissa sa sœur s'appuyer sur lui, et l'aida à prendre place sur son canapé, à défaut d'avoir un lit. Le sien était juste en face, observant sa jeune sœur quand elle était rarement là le soir. Quand elle était là, mais trop fatiguée pour sortir en ville, il faisait une petite balade seule dans les rues lors de ses jours de congés comme aujourd'hui.

**- Je ne te servirais à rien endormie, va faire un tour.** Fit la jeune sœur avec un geste agacé de la main.

**S**ans plus de cérémonie, il la laissa seule, cachant l'argent si précieux dans un placard lorsqu'il passa devant la commode.

**- Je ne serais pas long.** Intima le jeune frère en fermant la porte derrière lui.

**S**ébastian était partit faire sa promenade revigorante, alors qu'Alice, de son coté, peinait à retirer sa longue robe. Quand enfin, elle y parvint et hotta le reste de ses vêtements, elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Mais la jeune fille s'arrêta bien vite à la vue des multiples bleus que la parsemaient des pieds jusqu'à la tête. Complètement nue, elle entreprit quelques étirements qui firent craquer ses articulations qui la firent soupirer encore une fois d'aise. La jeune fille plaça ses longs cheveux par-dessus une épaule, ses yeux sangs parcourant la pièce. Ils croisèrent une petite penderie qu'elle atteint difficilement, en quelques enjambées précises pour enfiler son pyjama accompagnés de mouvement douloureux. Le petit roupillon reposant se faisait pressant.

* * *

**- Tu les as rejoints ?** Tonna une voix féminine.

**- Oui … Je changerai le cours des choses et je viendrais te chercher, promis.** Le répondit une voix enfantine, malgré ses 15 ans.

**L**a jeune blonde croisa ses bras fins, son regard émeraude posé sur celui bleu cobalt de son ami. Elizabeth habitait au palais, tous ses désirs étant assouvis, mais n'en profitait pas pour autant. Tout ce qui se passait autours d'elle la touchait énormément, mais jamais ses pensées n'avaient atteint celle de son père, qui lui, s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. C'était en partie pour ça que Ciel, jeune homme du peuple et partisan des rebelles, la respectait. De plus, la jeune femme était très belle. Agée de 17 ans, le visage légèrement enfantin, elle attirait tous les regards. Elle possédait de long cheveux de soies blonds, coiffés élégamment accompagné de leur chapeau. De magnifique yeux expressif, des lèvres légèrement roses et fines, tout cela accompagné pour une peau tirée et douce, incitant le touché. Son seul défaut était sa curiosité.

**- Mais dis … Si tu me parlais de ton chef des rebelles que tu apprécies tant ?** Railla la jeune Lizzy, une main provocatrice attisant la lueur de ses yeux brillants.

**C**iel déglutit difficilement, le honte lui montant progressivement aux oreilles. La jeune femme aimait mettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Lizzy …. Susurra Ciel, voulant garder un brin d'intimité.**

**- Est-il vraiment si beau ?**

**- Oh oui.**

**- Vraiment ?**

**- A tomber.**

**- S'il te demandait ta main ?**

**- Je serais l'homme le plus heureux du monde !** Chantonna Ciel en imitant la scène de la bague.

**- Tu es si manipulable mon cher Ciel !** Ricana Lizzy, amusée du spectacle du jeune rebelle.

**T**out d'un coup conscient qu'on se jouait de lui, les joues de Ciel se gonflèrent d'affront. Il se faisait avoir à chaque fois.

**- Je suis impatiente de le rencontrer.**

**C**ette phrase était si douce, si tendre, que le jeune homme pauvre afficha un sourire angélique.

**- Quand tout sera rétabli, je te le présenterai. C'est une promesse.** Formula Ciel, heureux de divulguer ses sentiments à une personne de confiance.

**E**lizabeth se rapprocha de son ami, enserrant son petit doigt à celui de Ciel, scellant leur accord colonelle.

**I**l s'apprêtait à enchainer quand une voix lointaine lui parvint, cette dernière cherchant, d'après l'intonation de la voix, la princesse Elizabeth. D'un regard désolé, Lizzy l'incita, pour finalement le convaincre, à s'en aller. Le jeune homme prit les jambes à son cou, cachant son visage, et passa outre l'enceinte du château avec un grand sourire.

* * *

**D**ans la pièce sombre, une centaine de regards s'éternisaient sur une seule personne. Ce dernier, debout sur une table, les mains sur les hanches clamait haut et fort l'état actuel, misérable, de leurs existences. Assis non loin, le jeune Ciel écoutait avec attention, sa paire d'yeux cobalt croisant à maintes reprises ceux pourpres du jeune homme en hauteur. Le chef des rebelles avait tant d'allure et tant de volonté pour ramener tout un peuple sous son aile. Au premier abord il paraissait renfermé, mais sa capacité de persuasion sur ce qui est pour lui la justice, en faisait rêver plus d'un. Dont Ciel, mais qui lui, pensait avec moi d'indécence. Dans ses fantasmes, il était toujours présent … Sébastian Michaelis, cet être si beau et si parfait …

**- Allons-nous continuer à nous faire piétiner par la monarchie ? Non ! Lever les armes mes amis, car une nouvelle ère de paix arrive vers nous a toute allure.**

**S**ébastian accentua ses paroles avec de grands gestes déterminés, passant d'un regard à l'autre.

**- Où est passer votre entrain ? Je veux vous voir clamer, hurler à vous en déchirer les cordes vocales, prier notre Dieu de nous protéger, crier votre douleur !**

**S**ur ces paroles s'ensuivirent un flot de cris et de sifflements, dont Ciel prit plaisir à prendre part, se déchirant de toutes ses forces, sentant les yeux sangs sur lui.

**- Je vous entends mes amis. Bien, sur ce, en avant la musique !**

**D**'un mouvement gracieux, le ténébreux sauta sur le sol tel un félin, sa pointe des pieds effleurant le sol, accompagné par l'orchestre bruyant du café transformé en quartier général. La musique se déchainait, formant rapidement toutes sortes de couples. Amis, amants, connaissances … Ciel s'assit à l'écart, observant son aimé valser avec une jeune femme élancée aux longs cheveux châtain, celui-ci ne tardant pas à la confier aux bons soins d'un jeune homme non loin, fendant la foule pour s'assoir au bar, à côté du jeune Ciel.

**- Une bière, Joe ! Ma sœur l'attend à la maison.** Fit Sébastian avec empressement.

**L**edit Joey hocha la tête avant de prendre prise sur une grande tasse en bois, la faisant tourner sur son index artistiquement. Il la remplit vite et présenta la chope à son ami, qui la prit volontiers.

**- Comment va-t-elle ?** Le questionna le barman, les coudes posés sur sa table lisse.

**L**e ténébreux but quelque gorgée avant de reposer sa boisson avec délicatesse devant lui. Son regard vagua quelques instants dans le fond de sa bière avant de revenir s'ancrer dans les pupilles du barman.

**- Elle revint exténuée le soir, la plupart du temps. Elle dort souvent la journée pour se reposer lorsque je viens ici … Mais ça pourrait être pire, donc en va dire que la situation est stable pour elle,** lui expliqua d'une voix claire le rebelle, à côté d'un Ciel les écoutant discrètement.

**A**lors comme ça Sébastian avait une sœur ?

**- Dis-lui qu'elle est la bienvenue ici, à toute heure de la journée !** Clama le vieil homme, les bras grands ouverts.

**- Je lui passerais le message, mais …** Il se pencha légèrement vers l'homme derrière le comptoir.** Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'elle tombe dans tes bras, comme tu l'espère … vicieux !**

**S**'ensuivit des rires symphonique entre les deux hommes, qui se tapaient de plat de la main amicalement, Sébastian plus secoué tout de même par la forcé du barman. Le ténébreux s'apprêta à finir sa boisson quand ses yeux roulèrent vers le jeune homme à une place de là. Ses yeux se plissèrent.

**- Tu es nouveau ?** Lui demanda le rebelle, légèrement soupçonneux.

**C**iel se crispa légèrement et se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

**- Oui …**

**S**ébastian se tourna vers lui, tendant son verre à moitié remplit vers lui, un grand sourire sur le visage.

**- Prend cela en gage de mon amitié le bleu. D'une traite.** Le défia Sébastian, qui insistait en lui mettant sa chope sous le nez.

**L**e « bleu » agrippa fermement la hanse et approcha le liquide de ses lèvres, l'avalant goulument malgré l'arrière-gout amère que ça laissa dans sa bouche. Il toussota légèrement, sous le regard compatissant de son supérieur.

**- C'était ta première fois ?**

**- Oui,** dit de nouveau Ciel d'une voix hésitante.

**L**e plus jeune reposa le verre sur la table avant de s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main, observant Sébastian qui le surplombait de plusieurs têtes. Sébastian se releva, accentuant encore plus leurs centimètres de différences, présentant sa main au nouveau venu.

**- Une petite danse en ton honneur, … ?**

**- Ciel,** lui répondit timidement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus cendré.

**L**a main de Ciel se referma dans celle de Sébastian, fébrile, enfermée dans une si grande main par rapport à la sienne, légèrement potelée. Il se fit attirer par la force du ténébreux, manquant de trébucher dans sa descente du tabouret ou il était installé quelques secondes de ça. Le chef des rebelles l'emmena au milieu de la foule, sa main se posant sur les reins de Ciel, qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact, qui ne dura qu'un bref instant au changement de musique, Sébastian le faisant à présent tournoyer sur lui-même. Un pas sur le côté, une rotation, un pas sur le côté … Ciel n'était pas très doué en danse, mais ayant obtenu le rôle de la femme, se laissa guider sans broncher. La musique s'éternisait, au plus grand bonheur de Ciel, le regard flamboyant de Sébastian dans les siens, son contraste parfait. Bientôt, tout le monde passa le pas de la porte pour venir danser dans les rues, sortir les gens de leurs maisons en les invitant à prendre part à la fête, tout ça accompagné d'une dance synchronisé.

_A quoi tu danses_

_A quoi tu danses_

**L**e peuple commença à chantonner, à la surprise de Ciel, qui observait Sébastian enchainer avec un grand sourire, rendant la danse plus violente et plus haineuse qui le fit perdre pieds. Il s'écarta brusquement de Sébastian qui se défit de ses mains lentement, continuant le semblant de chanson qui s'était installé.

_**- Puisque les jours sont fragiles et les temps difficiles … Puisqu'ils font le monde hostile pour nous tenir dociles … On noie nos peurs dans les vapeurs voraces, on oublie nos rancœurs dans les liqueurs tenaces, Pense !**_

**L**es personnes présentes suivirent le rythme peu après Sébastian, autours d'un Ciel totalement déboussolé, au bord du malaise au milieu de toute cette foule.

_Car pendant que tu danses_

_ Ton cerveau se balance_

_ Et tu ne sais même plus_

_ A quoi tu danses_

_ Les nuits que tu dépenses_

_ Les nantis s'en balancent_

_ Et tu ne sais même plus_

_ A quoi tu danses_

_ A quoi tu..._

_ A quoi tu... danses danses danses..._

**S**ébastian vint reprendre sa main d'un mouvement protecteur, le tirant pour la deuxième fois vers lui, posant son menton au sommet du crâne du petit nouveau, comme un geste de réconfort. S'ensuivit ses paroles déterminés et remplies de passion.

**_- Puisqu'on se trouve imbéciles dans leurs discours subtils, Tant que nos voix sont serviles leurs promesses sont faciles. On perd nos nuits dans des parties fantasques, on désespère nos vies par l'envie que l'on masque … Pense !_**

**C**iel serra les vêtements de Sébastian de ses petites mains, entonnant tout bas au plus grand plaisir du ténébreux.

_ Car pendant que tu danses_

_ Ton cerveau se balance_

_ Et tu ne sais même plus_

_ A quoi tu danses_

_ Les nuits que tu dépenses_

_ Les nantis s'en balancent_

_ Et tu ne sais même plus_

_ A quoi tu danses_

_ danses danses danses..._

**L**es festivités étaient à leurs apogées, Ciel ayant définitivement prit part au combat. Ils dansèrent encore un long moment, avant de se séparer d'un regard complice. Sébastian était satisfait de sa soirée et en même temps heureux de sa nouvelle rencontre … qu'il n'imaginerait jamais aussi réversible ….

* * *

Je suis très heureuse de vous montrer ce premier chapitre qui me tenait véritablement à cœur en l'honneur de ces temps de misère. N'hésitez pas à poster vers commentaires, à vos reviews ! * essuie une larme… *


End file.
